Ona po prostu pragnęła kogoś kto by ją pokochał
by DamnedGirl
Summary: Regina zdaje sobie sprawę, że pragnie kogoś kogo może obdarzyć miłością, matczyną miłością. Jak się to dalej potoczy? Dlaczego zaadoptowała Henry'ego?


**_Od Autorki: _**_Napisałam to już dosyć dawno, przed wyemitowaniem 2x17 'Welcome to Storybrooke', więc musiałam wnieść kilka poprawek._

_Miłego czytania ;) Komentarze są wile widziane :)_

Minęło już wiele lat odkąd rzuciła na wszystkich klątwę. Wygrała, można by powiedzieć. Ale jednak.. Regina nie uczuwała całkowitej satysfakcji. To wciąż nie było to czego pragnęła. Może i Snow i jej Książe nie byli razem, ale fakt, że siebie nie pamiętają sprawia, że Gina nie odczuwała tej samej satysfakcji, gdyby obydwoje musieli znosić rozłąkę. A poza tym utknęła w pułapce, w której łatwo można było odejść od zmysłów.

Mogła z łatwością zatracić się w pocałunkach Graham'a. Z czasem przestała je odwzajemniać pogrążając się w swoich myślach. Po chwili poczuła jak wargami muska jej bladą szyję. Pieszczota nie trwała długo. Graham wziął ją na ręce tym samym sprowadzając ją z powrotem na ziemię. Gdy na niego spojrzała uśmiechnął się i ruszył na górę do jej sypialni.

Kobieta delikatnie wędrowała palcem po jej jedwabnej koszuli nocnej. Z uwagą obserwowała jak jej klatka piersiowa wciąż unosiła się w szybkim tempie.

Powoli robiło się ciemno. Małe promienie zachodzącego słońca wpadały przez szpary pomiędzy zasłonami delikatnie oświetlając jej sypialnię.

Regina odwróciła lekko głowę na bok, by móc spojrzeć na twarz Graham'a. Wydawało się, że spał: jego oczy były zamknięte, klatka piersiowa unosiła się w regularnym rytmie, a na czole wciąż widniały kropelki potu.

Kobieta lekko zmarszczyła brwi w przypływie nagłego smutku. Może i inni zostali ofiarami, ale ona wciąż była nieszczęśliwa. Nawet jeśli miała Graham'a. Jej uczucia do niego nic nie znaczyły, wcale go nie kochała. Z resztą tak jak i on ją. Może myślał, że ją kocha, ale to był tylko i wyłącznie skutek klątwy. Nie miała nikogo kogo szczerze kochała. Daniel zginął za sprawa Cory, którą Gina darzyła nienawiścią za to, ale także i miłością, bo była jej matką. Ona także zginęła niedługo zanim Regina przeniosła się do Storybrooke będąc odpowiedzialna za jej śmierć i tak samo za śmierć jej ukochanego ojca. Teraz wyjątkowo mocno odczuwała tę pustkę. Ona po prostu pragnęła kogoś, kto by ją pokochał… I także kogoś kogo ona mogłaby darzyć szczerym uczuciem. Ta nagła potrzeba rozrywała jej zimne serce na drobne kawałeczki.

Gina otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale zawahała się i nie wydobyła z siebie dźwięku. Dopiero po kilku kolejnych minutach szepnęła cicho:

"Graham..?"

Mężczyzna od razu otworzył oczy, po czym na nią spojrzał.

"Yeah?"

Regina z jednej strony miała nadzieję, że jej kochanek smacznie spał, i że _ta rozmowa_ nie będzie miała teraz miejsca.

"Nieważne…" Wycofała się niemal od razu. "To nic ważnego…"

"Nieprawda." Odpowiedział Graham przekręcając się na bok, by móc cały czas na nią patrzeć. "Powiedz mi. Proszę. "

Regina wahała się przez moment. Wiedziała, że Graham jej tego nie odpuści. Wiedziała też, że w tej chwili nie była w stanie wymyślić nic innego poza prawdą. W końcu westchnęła i opuściła wzrok na swoje dłonie.

"Chodzi o to, że… Pomyślałam sobie, że to jest _ten_ czas." Regina przewróciła oczami irytując się swoją nagłą nieśmiałością. Jednak jakoś nie potrafiła powiedzieć _tego _Graham'owi prosto w twarz. "Jeżeli w ogóle wiesz co mam na myśli. Obudziło się we mnie coś co każda kobieta czuje w pewnym okresie swojego życia. Pewne pragnienie..."

Kiedy to powiedziała spojrzała na niego i spostrzegła, że wpatruje się on w jeden punkt. Śledził jej każdy ruch dłoni. Do tej chwili Regina nie zdawała sobie z tego, co robi, a mianowicie charakterystyczny dla kobiet gest na podbrzuszu.

"Wiem dokładnie co masz na myśli." Powiedział Graham przyciszonym tonem głosu. "Na pewno jesteś gotowa na taką zmianę w twoim życiu? To poważna decyzja…"

Gina nie umiała powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu. Powoli skinęła głową.

"Nie chcę, żebyś mnie źle zrozumiał, bo nie chcę ci niczego narzucać i- " Regina przerwała, dodając po chwili sama do siebie –Czemu to jest takie niezręczne?

Graham jedynie się uśmiechnął. Oboje przez chwilę milczeli jedynie wpatrując się w siebie nawzajem. Graham w końcu wykonał pierwszy ruch.

Wplątał lekko palce w ciemne włosy Giny i ledwie musnął jej wargi. Na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, pewność siebie z powrotem do niej wróciła. Lekko uniosła prawą brew ku górze, gdy pocałował ją ponowne.

"Czy mi się zdaje, czy właśnie mi oznajmiasz, że nie masz dziś nocnej zmiany?"

Kobieta obudziła się ok. 5 rano. Graham głęboko spał. Bez większego namysłu cicho wyślizgnęła się z łóżka podnoszą z podłogi swoje ubrania. Po sekundzie znajdowała się już w łazience.

Czuła, że jak najszybciej musi wyjść z domu. Wczorajszy dzień nadal dawał jej o sobie znać mętlikiem w głowie. Co ona właściwie sobie myślała? Jej pragnieniem było dziecko, ale czy to Graham miał być ojcem? Wtedy wszystko wyszłoby na jaw: ich romans i wiele innych rzeczy. Czy to było tego warte? Czy w ogóle była w stanie mieć czyjeś dziecko bez zobowiązań z tą osobą? Jeżeli ojcem miał być Graham oznaczało by to... Mogła wszystko łatwo zatuszować i nikt by nie wiedział kim jest ojciec jej dziecka. Ta opcja szybko przemknęła jej przez myśl. Dlaczego miałaby się czymkolwiek przejmować w tej sprawie? Wszyscy dookoła byli jedynie pionkami w grze, której zasady ona ustalała. Myślała jedynie o swoim szczęściu i chciała by tak pozostało.

Była rozdarta. Pojawiało się w niej na raz tyle sprzecznych emocji... Ale co miała zrobić? Odkąd pamięta pragnęła dziecka. Zawsze dostawała to czego chciała, nie patrząc na szczęście innych. Ale teraz myśląc o wykorzystaniu Graham'a w ten sposób nie czuła się an trochę dobrze. Już nie wiedziała co robić.

Zanim wyszła na dwór wzięła szybki prysznic, pomalowała się i ułożyła włosy.

Poranek był wyjątkowo ciepły. Jej czarną sukienkę lekko poruszał wiatr. Działając spontanicznie Gina wsiadła do auta i od razu pojechała do swojego biura, gdzie chcąc, choć na chwilę pozbyć się myśli z ostatniej nocy wzięła się za przeglądanie sterty papierów, które czekały na jej biurku.

To naprawdę zadziałało. Regina tak pochłonęła się pracą, że nawet nie spostrzegła kiedy minęły już 3 godziny.

W końcu skończyła przeglądać jedną z kolejnych stert dokumentów. Ściągnęła swoje okulary do czytania, po czym chwyciła swoje szkieletowe klucze i otworzyła jedną z szafek w swoim biurku. Z niej wyciągnęła złotą szkatułkę. Przez kilka sekund wpatrywała się w nią, aż w końcu otworzyła ją i wzięła do ręki lśniące serce. W jej biurze panowała idealna cisza. Jedyne dźwięki, który słyszała do głośne bicie serca i jej własny oddech. Kobieta poczuła jak jej dawna osobowość wraca. Uczucie władzy znacznie dodawało pewności siebie. Nawet sama świadomość, że czyjeś życie było w jej rękach, dosłownie.

Regina nagle w przypływie przerażenie otworzyła szeroko oczy i zamarła słysząc jak ktoś wchodzi do budynku. Szybko włożyła serce z powrotem do szkatułki, po czym ją zamknęła, a na jej wieko położyła dokumenty. Ku jej zdziwieniu osobą, która przyszła był jej kochanek.

"Pani burmistrz…"

"Szeryfie, co tutaj robisz?"

Spytała Gina nie ukrywając jej zdziwienia.

"Przyniosłem ci śniadanie. Sądziłem, że może przed pracą wstąpimy oboje do Babci, ale nieco mnie zaskoczyłaś swoją nieobecnością, gdy się obudziłem…"

Regina zerknęła za sylwetkę Graham'a, by upewnić się, że są sami.

"Cóż mogę powiedzieć. Miałam na dzisiaj dużo pracy i... wiesz, nie przywykłam do pobudek rano z kimś u boku... Nie miałam serca dziś cię budzić by powiedzieć ci jedynie, że masz wrócić do domu tak jak to zawsze robiłam."

"Tak czy tak mogłaś zostać…"

Powiedział z uśmiechem. Podał jej papierową torebkę z słodkimi bułeczkami w środku i kubek czarnej kawy.

"Dziękuję." Niemal od razu napiła się, by dostarczyć swojemu organizmowi kofeiny, której już od kilku godzin się dopominał. "Oh, Graham. Skoro jeszcze tu jesteś, chciałabym cię prosić byś przejrzał te dokumenty."

"Dobrze, zrobię to. Nie będę ci już zabierać czasu, burmistrzu Mills. Pójdę już, ale mam jeden warunek." Graham zatrzymał się, by zaobserwować jej reakcję. Regina jedynie przymrużyła oczy z podejrzliwością. "Ok. 14:00, kiedy będę miał przerwę na lunch przyjadę po ciebie i zabiorę cię na obiad."Gina już otworzyła usta, by powiedzieć „nie trzeba", ale Graham nie dał jej dojść do głosu. "Nie przyjmuję odmowy."

Regina pokręciła głową z uśmiechem.

"Okay." Zgodziła się wreszcie. "Będę na ciebie tu czekać. Nie spóźnij się."

"Zgoda." Odpowiedział, po czym schylił się by ją pocałować w czoło. Ten gest wywołał u niej zdziwienie. "Więc do zobaczenie."

Po tych słowach wyszedł z jej biura.

Co to miało być?, przemknęło jej przez myśl. Jak do tej pory trzymali ich romans w sekrecie przez 17 lat, a teraz Graham zaprasza ją na obiad i całuje w miejscach publicznych? Regina tym razem szczerze miała nadzieję, że jego zachowanie nie wynikało z ich wczorajszej rozmowy. Biedak pewnie liczył na coś więcej z jej strony… Na coś, czego ona nigdy nie będzie w stanie mu dać. Ale przynajmniej dowiedziała się jednego: nie będzie musiała już dłużej przetrzymywać jego serca u swojego boku, a tym samym go kontrolować. Mężczyzna zdawał się chcieć mimowolnie robić dla niej wszystko.

Nie pozostało nic innego jak ukryć jego cenne serce do jedynego bezpiecznego miejsca: jej rodzinnego mauzoleum, gdzie znajduje się jej cała kolekcja serc.

Nie zwracając uwagi na to ile jeszcze pracy jej pozostało szybko dokończyła pić kawę, po czym schowała szkatułkę z sercem do jej torebki i wyszła z biura mając zamiar pojechać na cmentarz.

Minął już ponad miesiąc. Wszystko dobrze się układało. Od owego dnia kiedy Graham zabrał Regine na obiad stało się to ich tradycją. Bywało nawet tak, że jedynym momentem, kiedy nie spędzali razem czasu był czas ich pracy. Z początku niektórzy wydawali się nieco zaciekawieni dlaczego burmistrz i szeryf przesiadują u Babci każdego popołudnia. Oboje jednak umieli dobrze grać, a dzięki temu dla innych ich spotkania miały charakter służbowy. Regina lubiła to. Jednym z powodów było to, że Graham był jedyną osobą, z którą mogła spędzać swój wolny czas. Nie raz, nie dwa zdarzało się, że Gina zastała w swoim domu kwiaty od swojego ukochanego. Nie znała go nigdy od tej strony.

Z jednej strony Ginie podobało się jej manipulowanie nim, by spełniał jej wszystkie zachcianki, ale z drugiej powoli zaczynało ją to nudzić

Jednego dnia Graham zaproponował jej zwyczajny wieczór podczas którego oboje mieli po prostu oglądać telewizję. Trafili na jakiś nudny horror, którego oboje się zdawali nie oglądać. Graham trzymał ją w obcięciach, co jakiś czas szeptał jej do ucha różnorodne słodkie słówka.

Gdy zegar miał już wybijać 2 w nocy Gina poczuła jak powoli ogarnia ją senność. To był ciężki dzień. Coraz mniej zwracała uwagę na to co leci w telewizji, lub też co takiego robi Graham, a bardziej zwracała uwagę na to co podpowiadały jej myśli.

"Graham… Zastanawiałam się… Minęły już prawie dwa miesiące." Zaczęła cichym tonem głosu opierając głowę na ramieniu mężczyzny. "Myślisz, że się nam udało..?"

"Chciałbym żeby tak było." Szepnął jej do ucha."Jest tylko jeden sposób żeby się dowiedzieć, ale nie zaprzątaj sobie już tym dzisiaj głowy. Zrobimy to jutro."

Gina jedynie skinęła głową zamykając oczy i poddając się senności. Graham widząc to wyłączył telewizor, po czym zaniósł ją do jej pokoju. Gdy położył ją na łóżku i przykrył kołdrą pocałował ją we włosy na pożegnanie z zamiarem wyjścia.

Regina już tak przywykła do jego obecności każdego dnia i każdej nocy, że czuła się nieswojo leżąc sama w swoim dużym łóżku.

Zanim Graham się odwrócić Gina zdołała złapać go za dłoń.

"Zostań. Proszę."

Jej głos brzmiał coraz bardziej sennie.

Graham nie zastanawiał się długo. Niemal od razu zdjął swoją skórzaną kurtkę i koszulę, po czym położył się koło niej i przytulił. W ten sposób Gina bardzo szybko pogrążyła się we śnie.

Nazajutrz była sobota, co równało się dniem wolnym od pracy –przynajmniej dla Reginy, bo Graham miał akurat poranną zmianę. Korzystając z tego kobieta z samego rana pojechała do szpitala, gdzie pod nadzorem dr Whale'a oddała krew , by mogli wykonać test ciążowy.

Whale wydawał się być z początku zdziwiony jej prośbą o barania, ale nie zadawał żadnych pytań.

"Proszę cię tylko żebyś zachował to w tajemnicy, Whale. Nie chcę by ktokolwiek dowiedział się dlaczego tutaj jestem. Rozumiesz?"

"Oczywiście, pani burmistrz."

"Mam nadzieję." Ton głosu Giny zrobił się bardziej ostry. "Wiesz co się dzieje z tym, którzy mnie zawodzą, doktorze. Nie możesz mnie zawieść." Kobieta wpatrywała się w lekarza niezłomnym wzrokiem. "O której mogę przyjść po wyniki?"

"15:00 odpowiadałaby pani?"

"Oczywiście." Odpowiedziała, a wychodząc z gabinetu Whale'a dorzuciła zwykłe "do widzenia".

Musiała teraz poświecić na coś 1 godzinę swojego czasu zanim wróci do szpitala. Kiedy Gina spojrzała na zegarek i spostrzegła, że była już 14:25 pognała do auta, ponieważ już prawie pół godziny spóźniała się na obiad z Graham'em. Kiedy dotarła do Babci wpadła do środka i od razu przyłączyła się do bruneta siedzącego w kącie.

"Przepraszam za spóźnienie, szeryfie. Pewna sprawa" na te słowa nałożyła nieco większy nacisk "zajęła mi nieco więcej czasu niż się spodziewałam."

"I jak?" Spytał patrząc na nią porozumiewawczo. "Masz już odpowiedź?"

"Jeszcze nie, ale dzisiaj ją otrzymam. Cierpliwości."

Przez pół godziny rozmawiali o rzeczach związanych z pracą rzadko i dyskretnie wspominając prywatne tematy.

W pewnym momencie brunetka wyciągnęła z kieszeni płaszcza małą karteczkę, którą podała Graham'owi zgiętą na pół. "Przeczytaj to dopiero w radiowozie." Gina mrugnęła do niego z uśmiechem. "Do zobaczenia, szeryfie."Gina pozostawiła na stoliku pieniądze, po czym opuściła kawiarenkę.

Już powoli zbliżała się godzina wyznaczona przez Whale'a. Siedząc w samochodzie otrzymała sms'a: 'Będę punktualnie. –Graham.'. Regina uśmiechnęła się na myśl o tym jak bardzo brunet jest jej poddany. Miało to w większości duże plusy.

Gdy dotarła z powrotem do szpitala nie wiedziała czego się spodziewać. Wyraz twarzy Whale'a był trudny do odczytania. W ręku miał kartkę, wyniki badań.

Regina zniecierpliwiona wyciągnęła rękę w stronę lekarza prosząc o kartkę. Whale ani drgnął.

"Co się dzieje?" Spytała Regina zirytowana.

"W badaniach wykryliśmy jedną rzecz..."

"Jaką?"

"Proszę usiąść."

"Niech pan przejdzie do rzeczy, doktorze."

W głosie Reginy słychać było rosnący gniew.

Whale westchnął i po chwili powiedział powoli:

"Są dwie wieści dobra i zła. Dobra jest taka, że jest pani w stanie donosić dziecko, ale..."

Regina lekko uniosła brwi, w jej oczach pojawiło się zmartwienie.

"Ale?"

"Nie jest pani w stanie zajść w ciąże."

Whale dokończył uważnie patrząc na brunetkę.

Wargi Reginy rozchyliły się w szoku. Nie chciała wierzyć w słowa Whale'a. Po kilku sekundach wręcz wyrwała kartkę z wynikami z rąk lekarza i zaczęła wszystko uważnie czytać. Jej twarz teraz zmieniła się w ułamku sekundy, a jej oddech przyśpieszył. Przez długi czas wpatrywała się w kartkę stojąc bez ruchu.

"Współczuję z całego serca, pani burmistrz."

Regina spojrzała na doktora. Jej oczy były suche, a twarz bez wyrazu.

"Dziękuje doktorze za poświęcenie mi czasu." To powiedziawszy odwróciła się napięcie i wyszła.

Jak najszybciej pojechała do swojego domu, ale będąc na miejscu pozostała w aucie. Jej twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Regina wiedziała, że to tylko głęboki wdech przed skokiem do wody. Na razie była w szoku, dopiero niedługo przyjmie do świadomości to co przeczytała.

Nagle usłyszała pukanie w szybę jej auta. Graham. Gina od razu wysiadła z auta i stanęła przy nim.

"Wszystko w porządku?"

"Oczywiście. Dlaczego miałoby być inaczej?"

"Masz jakieś plany?"

"Tak… Przepraszam Graham, ale jednak dzisiaj muszę jeszcze pojechać do biura. Czeka mnie sporo pracy. "Skłamała bez wyrazu."Myślę, że najszybciej możemy zobaczyć się jutro."

Graham wyglądał na rozczarowanego, ale skinął głową ze zrozumieniem. Wyciągnął on rękę by móc ją pogłaskać po policzku, ale mu na to nie pozwoliła odsuwając się.

"Muszę już iść. "Powiedziała szybko kierując się w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Gdy weszła do środka zamknęła je na klucz nie chcąc by jakikolwiek niezapowiedziany gość znalazł się w jej domu. Kobieta powoli weszła po schodach. W swoim pokoju usiadła na łóżku, po czym wyciągnęła z torebki kartkę z wynikami, by jeszcze raz ją przeczytać. Kobieta czuła jak powoli zaczynają jej się trząść wargi, a w oczach pojawiają się łzy. Przyłożyła do ust dłoń chcąc zagłuszyć szloch. Kartka wypadła Reginie z rąk, a ona sama położyła się na łóżku nie mogąc pohamować płaczu.

Wszystko czego pragnęła zostało jej odebrane. Nikogo nie miała, rodziny, przyjaciół, a teraz… Nie mogła mieć dziecka… Czy mogła ją spotkać jakakolwiek inna gorsza kara niż pozbawienie jej rodzicielstwa?

Myśl o tym, że nigdy nie będzie mogła zajść w ciążę wywoływało u Reginy niewyobrażalny ból. Kiedy tak rozpaczała nagle coś w jej uczuciach przeskoczyło. Wszystko przestało ją obchodzić, wszystko oprócz dążenia do jej własnego szczęścia. To nie był jeszcze koniec. Były jeszcze inne sposoby, by mogła dostać to, czego pragnęła. Wiedziała, że i tak dostanie to czego chce.


End file.
